


【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁01

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *破镜重圆，现实背景*狗血矫情且ooc，没有仔细考据时间线和两个人的行程，当做平行世界来看吧*想到就更，尽量不坑
Kudos: 117





	【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁01

*破镜重圆，现实背景  
*狗血矫情且ooc，没有仔细考据时间线和两个人的行程，当做平行世界来看吧  
*想到就更，尽量不坑

01  
王一博和肖战分手了。  
——在#博君一肖#话题常居榜首的2019年。

王一博从来不是一个喜欢找借口的人，但却为着分手这句话，提前在心里编排了数十条理由——关于现实残酷，关于利弊权衡，关于及时止损。  
可他没想到的是，肖战听到“分手”这个词以后，什么也没有问，只是深深地看着他，沉默片刻后轻轻地应了一声：“好。”  
他们是在床上谈的分手，原本肖战正埋在他颈窝里，毫不客气地种下一簇又一簇嫣红，一只手沾着润滑在他后庭进进出出。  
而应完声，肖战便立马停下了所有动作，支起身子去拿脱在一旁的衣服。  
王一博拉了他一把：“哥。”  
肖战垂下眼睛看向他。  
王一博说：“做完再走吧。”  
他主动抬腿环住了肖战的腰，用臀肉去蹭肖战的下身。  
肖战依旧没有多说什么，又一次应道：“好。”  
被掐着腰进入的时候，王一博眼里泛了一点湿意，肖战的面孔变得有些模糊。  
他不禁想起他们第一次做的时候。

那时他们还在剧组，两人从戏里撩到戏外，说不清是谁先动了心、又是谁先越了界，直到某天在王一博房间里对戏时亲作了一团，才双双意识到，这份感情已经藏不住了。  
王一博记得，那时两个人都红着眼睛，肖战的面容也如现在这样，隐隐约约地看不太清楚。  
身体的本能总是先于理智做出反应，待王一博想起来两人还没有正式交往时，他已经窝在肖战怀里泄了一次。  
肖战是用手帮他解决的，在他喘着气缓神的时候，从背后抱着他，下身在他股缝处戳戳刺刺，嘴唇流连在他后颈，最后贴上耳畔：“王一博，我们在一起吧。”  
王一博从来没有办法拒绝肖战——从见他的第一眼开始。  
简短的“仪式”过后，两人理所当然地继续了这场情事。  
第一夜有些惨烈，肖战惦记着王一博第二天还要出门见人，没敢在他外露的皮肤上留太多痕迹，却咬着他的乳头不放。  
原本宛如摆设的两处凸起被津得红肿，乳晕上留下一圈难以忽视的牙印。  
腿被拉得大开，即使是经常练舞，被压了这许久后，也克制不住地微微颤抖着。  
最狼狈的还是被初次开拓的后穴。甬道反射性地蠕动，吞吞吐吐间淌出些许肖战射在内里的白浊，沾湿了耻毛。穴口被磨得发烫，被放松后依旧微微敞着，一时半会儿竟有些合不拢。  
事后，肖战一直在吻着他——从眉心，到眼睫，到鼻尖，到嘴唇。  
王一博就这样心甘情愿地陷在了肖战的温柔里。

肖战开始大幅度地抽送。  
他对王一博的身体了如指掌，每一次都能准确地擦过甬道内最敏感的那一处。  
王一博被他干得全身发软，前端愈渐昂扬，呻吟声也跟着升了几个调。  
他几乎快要忘了他刚刚对肖战说过什么，顺从本能双手攀上肖战的脖颈想要讨一个吻。  
但肖战躲开了。  
——或者更准确地说，肖战把他推开了。  
他的战哥抬起一只手，拨开他被汗水沾湿的额发，拇指在他的脸颊摩挲着，借此使他不得不在两人嘴唇相贴前一寸的距离处停住了。  
“啊……”  
愈发凶狠的攻势叫王一博无暇顾及太多，他被肖战抱起来，以骑乘的姿势跨坐在肖战身上，滚烫的物事一下子进到最深，让他有一种要被捅穿了的错觉。  
前端戳在肖战的腹肌上，隐隐已有要泄身的迹象，肖战掐紧了他的腰，一下一下地往自己下身上钉，囊袋与臀肉相碰，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。  
“哈呃——”  
王一博仰着脖子难耐地发出几声叫喊，脸上淌着不知是汗还是泪的水渍。  
肖战探出舌尖，舔了舔他的喉结，一只手握住了他的前端撸动。  
“呜……”  
王一博在他的前后夹击下没能坚持太久，靠在他怀里低喘着射了出来。  
肖战在他泄身后就抽出了下身，自己用手动了几下，射在了外面。  
王一博依旧把头埋在他颈窝里。他喘得厉害，脊背剧烈地耸动。  
肖战没去安抚他，也没把他推开。  
直到喘息声终于难以控制地演变为了抽泣，王一博嗫嚅着再一次贴上来索吻。  
肖战捧住他的脸，目光落在他随着喘息微微颤抖的嘴唇上，半晌，笑了一下：“别哭啊王老师，是你甩的我哎。”  
肖战轻轻地抹去他的眼泪，温柔如初。  
王一博却第一次发现，原来肖战的笑容可以如此薄凉。

-tbc-


End file.
